


After the Comet

by busket



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busket/pseuds/busket
Summary: After the comet comes and goes over Moominvalley and before the winter hibernation, Moomin tries to get to know his strange new friend, Snufkin, a little better.(This is based slightly more on the book version of Comet in Moominland and not the movie, so no Little My this time! But I guess it's a bit of a combination of both since Snork, Snorkmaiden, and Mr. Hemulen all stayed at Moominhouse straight into spring in the books; oh well, I'm just here trying to get Moomin and Snufkin some alone time, you know.)





	After the Comet

“I’m really gonna miss you…” Moomintroll said, holding tight onto Snorkmaiden.  
“I-I’m gonna miss you too...” Snorkmaiden replied.  
“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.” the Snork sighed. “We’re staying in the valley, you’ll practically be next door neighbors.”  
“But we won’t be living together anymore!” Snorkmaiden cried. “You don’t understand!”  
“Promise you’ll visit all the time!” Moomin said, holding her hands. “I will too, just let me know where your new house is and I’ll be there every day if you want!”  
Snorkmaiden wiped away a tear and nodded. As the brother and sister walked off, the Moomin family (and Sniff) waved their goodbyes. 

It was early October, just a few days after the terrifying comet that had brought so many new people into Moomin’s life. Sniff had been there since they first moved into the valley a while ago, but on their journey to discover what the comet was and how to survive it, they had met Snufkin, Snork and his sister Snorkmaiden, Mr. Hemulen, and the Muskrat. Mr Hemulen lived in the valley already and returned to his own home soon, but for a few days the whole group all stayed in Moominhouse together. It was terribly fun being in such a full house with all his new friends, and Moomin wished it would never end, but it seemed that the Snork was less fond of the busy house, and decided that he and his sister would go and find their own home to settle into in Moominvalley. 

“Don’t be so sad, dear.” Moominmama comforted her son. “You’ll still see Snorkmaiden plenty, whenever you like! Now you both will have just a bit more space, and absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all.”  
“I suppose so…” Moomin sighed. It wasn’t so much that Snorkmaiden herself was leaving, but that their house was becoming empty again. He was going to miss big family dinners with not three or four, but a whopping seven or eight people, all enjoying each other’s company.  
“It’s ok Moomin, I’m still here!” Sniff beamed.  
“I know, Sniff.” Moomin said.  
“Mr. Muskrat is still here too, even though he sleeps in the hammock! Oh, and Snufkin’s here;” Sniff said. “Well, not at the moment, but he’s still staying with us, right?”  
Moomin looked around; he was right, Snufkin was missing. Maybe he hadn’t noticed it when Snorkmaiden was there occupying all his time, but Snufkin seemed to make himself scarce. He seemed to wander off and then show back up when no one noticed. How odd, Moomin thought. 

That night as they sat down to dinner, the front door opened and Snufkin strolled inside. “Evening, everyone.” He said casually, and sat down at the table. The family said their hellos and welcomes, Moominmama dished him up a plate of food and he thanked her. Moomin waited for some explanation on where he’d been, perhaps what he had been doing all day, but nothing came.  
“So, Snufkin, what have you been up to?” Moomin finally asked, nonchalantly. Truth be told, the curiosity was killing him.  
“Oh, you know. Nothing particular.” Snufkin responded. “I see the Snork and Snorkmaiden aren’t with us tonight; did they decide to head out and find their own place?” He changed the subject.  
“Yes, they did earlier today.” Moominmama said. “I think Snork was getting frustrated with the lack of elbow room we’ve had here, recently.”  
“That’s understandable. I hope their house hunt goes smoothly.”  
Snufkin, Moominmama and Moominpappa continued the conversation while Sniff dug into his food. Moomin waited and listened, tried to find an opportunity to ask, ‘No really Snufkin, what did you do today? Where do you go off to by yourself? Is it fun? Are you meeting someone?’ but he couldn’t find the chance. He didn’t want to push the question and annoy Snufkin, either. They had only just met after all, and even though a huge, apocalyptic event like the comet is enough to make great friends from perfect strangers, he felt like he still knew so little about him. Snufkin was very private, but not in a way that made him seem cagey or unfriendly. He was very mysterious and intriguing, without even trying. He wanted to get to know him better.  
“That reminds me, Moominmama.” Snufkin said. “With the Snorks gone, is it possible I could change sleeping arrangements?”  
Sniff looked up from his dinner. “What? You don’t like being my roommate, Snufkin?” he asked with full cheeks.  
“You snore, very loudly…” Snufkin said.  
“Well, a space just opened in Moomin’s room, didn’t it? If he’s alright with that, of course.” Moominmama said.  
Moomin perked up in his seat. “Yes! Yes of course, Snufkin, you’re welcome to stay in my room!” he said, happily.  
“That sounds wonderful.” Snufkin smiled. This would be the perfect opportunity, Moomin thought. They would stay up late and talk and tell stories and secrets; by the second night at least, he and Snufkin would be inseparable, he was sure of it.

Moomin had never looked forward to bedtime so much in his life. Long after the autumn sun had set, the two climbed the stairs to Moomin’s room, still set up with two beds. Snufkin quietly removed his boots, his hat, his frock, placed them neatly folded on the floor, and crawled underneath the covers.  
“You used to sleep in a tent before, right Snufkin?” Moomin asked. “It must be nice to have a bed, right?”  
“It’s fine, I never particularly needed one. It’s a different experience and I like doing new things every once in a while, like living in a house and sleeping in a bed.”  
“You’ve been a lot of different places, haven’t you? Tell me about one of them, your favorite adventure.”  
“My favorite? Haha, no, not tonight.” Snufkin laughed. When Moomin asked why not, Snufkin thought for a moment, then sat up and picked up his scarf from the floor. “Memories are like this scarf.” He began. “Every time you tell them to someone else, you’re taking it apart and reknitting it, as a story. But you can never knit something the same way twice. Even the most skilled knitter will make the knots a different size or way every time. If I were to pull apart this scarf and recreate it, it would be a different scarf, wouldn't it? It would use the same yarn, but I’d never have this scarf, ever again. And sometimes the yarn can be damaged and lost, too. Do you understand?”  
“Oh...yes, I think so.” Moomin said, not quite understanding. “But, what if you had an old scarf that you don’t mind if it was remade? One that’s not so important to you, and maybe could be improved with some reknitting?”  
Snufkin smiled and folded up the scarf, placing it back with the rest of his belongings. “I’ll have to think of such a memory for you. But for now, I’m tired. Goodnight, Moomin.” With that he rolled over, and was silent.  
Moomin sat quietly in his bed for a moment, feeling a bit dejected. When they had all come back safe and happy from the cave days ago, after surviving the comet grazing the atmosphere, Moomin had asked Snufkin if he was going to stay.  
“Yes, for a while.” Snufkin had answered. “I’ll have to be going on my way at some point.”  
“But why? You like it here, don’t you?” Moomin asked him. “You should stay here, I know you’ll love Moominvalley!”  
“I’m sure I will, but staying forever is out of the question.” He said. “That’s just not who I am.”  
Moomin had been confused at what he meant, but didn’t press the issue. Now, he had to wonder again. Snufkin, someone who disappeared often, someone who thought that memories could be ruined by retelling them, someone who refused to stay somewhere even if he loved it. He was very odd indeed. Eventually Moomin drifted to sleep too, his thoughts consumed with Snufkin and how curious he was.

He woke up hours later to the sound of his window opening and a gust of cool night air. When he rolled over, he saw Snufkin’s silhouette against the window, peering out.  
“Snufkin?” he asked quietly. “What are you doing?”  
Snufkin turned around and Moomin saw his eyes glinting against the October moonlight. “...Go back to sleep, Moomin.” he whispered. “I’ll be back soon.” with that he hoisted himself up through the window, out and over to the rope ladder outside, and began to climb down after shutting the window behind him. Moomin lay awake for a few minutes, confused and delirious with sleep, but eventually drifted off again.

When he awoke again that morning, Snufkin’s bed was still empty. Moomin rushed downstairs and found Moominpappa enjoying some coffee while Mama cleaned up the table.  
“Where’s Snufkin, has he left?!” Moomin said.  
“Yes, dear, he was up early this morning.” Moominmama said. “He had a bit of coffee and breakfast with us and then went outside.”  
“He’s a busy fellow, isn’t he?” Moominpappa said. “Sniff is still sleeping, on the other hand...”  
Moomin ran outside and was relieved to see Snufkin sitting on the bridge playing his harmonica; he hadn’t disappeared again. He called out to him and went to meet him.  
“Where did you go off to last night, Snufkin?” Moomin asked. “You climbed out the window, right? I didn’t dream that?”  
Snufkin stopped playing. “That’s right, just a nighttime stroll, that’s all.”  
“But why?” Moomin sat next to him on the bridge. “You stroll all the time in the day, don’t you? It’s cold and dark at night.”  
“Yes, and quiet.” Snufkin said. “It’s like a whole different world, I enjoy it.”  
“But why??” Moomin asked again. “You’re always going off by yourself, I don’t understand it...you do like spending time with us, right? We’re not bothering you?”  
Snufkin looked a bit surprised. “No, you’re certainly not. In fact I’ve never met a more pleasant family as yours.” He looked downstream where the water sped up and was sparkling in the morning sun. “I just have to be alone, sometimes.”  
“Oh. Alright...”  
Snufkin looked back towards Moomin. “You’ve been wanting to spend some time with me, haven’t you? You should have said so, I didn’t mean to make you feel excluded.” he said. “I was planning on exploring the cliffs over the beach today and spending the night out there, why don’t you come along?”  
Moomin gasped. “Oh! Yes, that sounds fun!” he said “Why don’t we bring Sniff and Snork and Snorkmaiden along too, the more the merrier, right?”  
Snufkin hesitated, biting his lip, but eventually said “...Yes, that might be fun. You can invite them, if you really want to.”

While Snufkin prepared for the trip, Moomin rushed to gather their friends. Sniff had nothing else to do and agreed. After some searching he eventually found the Snorks’ new place; the Snork said he was too busy, but Snorkmaiden eagerly agreed. He didn’t bother telling the Muskrat or Mr. Hemulen; he was sure Mr. Hemulen would be occupied with other things and he didn’t particularly want the Muskrat to come. Moominmama packed their bags with plenty of food, and the four of them started their trek towards the coast.

As they walked, Snorkmaiden pointed out the flowers she thought were pretty, the birds she thought were cute, the clouds she thought were shaped like what. Sniff occasionally complained that he was tired or hungry or asked to take a rest and that his paws hurt. As Moomin talked to them, he would try to include Snufkin in the conversation, but he was quiet.  
“Don’t you agree, Snufkin?”  
“Mhm.”  
“What do you think, Snufkin?”  
“Oh, I don’t know.”  
“Isn’t that neat, Snufkin?”  
“I suppose so.”  
A few times, he would even pick up the pace a bit, so he was walking just a bit farther ahead than the others. Snorkmaiden and Sniff didn’t seem to notice, but Moomin did. He was trying to get to know Snufkin more, after all. He knew Sniff and Snorkmaiden plenty, and they were the only ones talking.  
Hours later when evening crept up on them, they stopped to set up camp and enjoy the food that Moominmama had packed for them. Moomin was about to ask Snufkin if he had that story ready, an old and tattered one he didn’t mind sharing, but instead Snufkin settled down and played his harmonica. Sniff tapped his paws on the ground to the rhythm and even occasionally tried to hum along even though he didn’t know the songs (to which Snufkin would give him annoyed glares). Snorkmaiden leaned on Moomins shoulder and clung onto his arm. Moomin enjoyed the music of course, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He would rather be talking to Snufkin.  
Soon enough they agreed to head to bed, and Moomin laid in his sleeping bag, feeling again like he had lost an opportunity to grow closer to him.

Early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, he awoke to the sound of boots walking through the campsite. This time, he didn’t wait.  
“Snufkin!” He whispered. “Let me come with you!”  
Snufkin jumped in surprise, but Moomin couldn’t see that in the dark. “...Alright, if you want to.”  
“Great! Let me wake the others-”  
“Don’t bother then.” Snufkin said curtly and took a step away. “You can sleep in.”  
Moomin hesitated and glanced over to the sleeping Snorkmaiden and Sniff. As Snufkin continued to walk away, Moomin clambered out of the sleeping bag and quietly tiptoed past them, soon catching up to him alone.

“This is exciting!” Moomin said. “Where are we going? I can’t see very well. You must be able to see pretty well in the dark, right Snufkin? Since you like walking at night.”  
“Are you going to talk the whole time, Moomin?” Snufkin asked. Moomin was a bit taken aback, and didn’t respond. He saw Snufkin stop and turn around; though he couldn’t read the expression on his face, his voice sounded apologetic. “I’m sorry, that came off rude.” he said. “But you should know I’m always the most straightforward with people I like.”  
“Oh, that’s alright, sorry.” Moomin said. “I know I can talk too much, sometimes. Did you have something you wanted to say?”  
“No,” Snufkin said. “I wanted to enjoy the silence.”  
“Enjoy it? What do you mean?” Moomin asked.  
“See for yourself.” Snufkin said, and continued walking.  
Moomin didn’t say anything. He heard the crunch of their footsteps as they walked through the leaf litter; Snufkin’s were steady and sure, while his own were more erratic, trying to avoid roots and ferns in the dark. The wind was quiet, blowing through the trees above, not quite bare but with every subtle gust a few more dry leaves fell down around them; he could hear them land, softly. The sky was a dark blue and getting brighter to the east and the birds were starting to wake up and sing their morning songs.  
When they reached a clearing it was much lighter. They were at the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea; the sky was a gradient of soft yellows, pinks and lavenders, reflected on the ocean’s surface. In the silence, Moomin could even hear the soft distant sound of the tides far below them.  
It was bright enough to see Snufkin’s face now, too. He was smiling softly, content. Moomin felt the urge to say something, like “Wow, how beautiful.” but it suddenly felt silly to even put it to words. He decided he would much rather stay in the silence, the beautiful, comforting peace and quiet. He wanted it to last forever. He sat down in the grass, and Snufkin did too.  
It had to have been at least an hour later when Snufkin spoke. “We should probably get back soon. They might be worried if they wake up and we’re not there.” It was well into the morning now, so Moomin agreed. As they walked back, their path now perfectly illuminated by the sunlight, it certainly did feel like another world than the one they had woken up to.

Sniff and Snorkmaiden were frantically searching the camp when they returned.  
“Oh my Moomin, you’re okay!” Snorkmaiden cried, and held him tight. “We thought you had been taken by some wild animal or monster or something!”  
“It’s alright! Don’t worry!” Moomin said. “Just a morning stroll, that’s all!”

They packed up camp and returned to the cliff with Sniff and Snorkmaiden. She reveled at the view, exclaiming how beautiful and wonderful it was, how she could see for miles and how the sea was so so big; Sniff was too nervous to get too close to the edge of the cliff and warned anyone else who got near it to be careful and to look out and watch their step.  
When they felt like they had seen enough, the four of them turned back around and headed inland to Moominhouse. They told Moominmama and Moominpappa all about their trip, how much fun it was to camp in the wilderness together and to picnic at a place with such a tremendous view. But Moomin didn’t talk about the morning with Snufkin. He felt like he couldn’t possibly articulate the moment if he tried, and he was worried if he got it wrong, the memory of it would be changed forever. Snufkin didn’t speak of it either, and gave Moomin a knowing smile.

“I’m sorry I haven’t thought of a story for you, yet.” Snufkin said that night as they prepared for bed. “It’s difficult to think of something that’s worth telling that I don’t mind letting go.”  
“That’s okay.” Moomin said. “Don’t worry about it.” Snufkin seemed a little surprised to hear that, but pleased. “By the way, I know you like your time alone, but if you ever wanted a little bit of company when you’re alone, I’d be happy to join you…maybe not always before sunrise, though.”  
Snufkin laid his head down on his pillow. “Alright. I’ll be sure to remember that”  
Moomin drifted off to sleep that night feeling as if he had learned a great deal about Snufkin with barely any words at all.


End file.
